God of the Turnabout
by Blackquill Grainbows
Summary: Kira is finally caught, but like all criminals, he gets the right to a lawyer. Who does he choose? Our spiky-haired hero in blue, of course. Can Phoenix figure out the truth before he gets a serial killer the Not-Guilty verdict? Or like most people Kira encounters, is manipulated and toyed with before finally being disposed of? Rated M to be safe. Set after T&T but before AJ.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first crossover fic! No pairings but of course I'm going to do that one-sided crush of Misa's to Light (because it's canon). I originally had this on the Ace Attorney section but... they swept the rug from under my feet before I even managed to stand (They took it down before anybody could read it).**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ACE ATTORNEY!**_

_**Oh, and here's just a quick key on my style of writing.**_  
_**(Brackets) is thoughts**_  
_**"Quotation Marks" is speech **_  
_**'Apostrophes' is either:**_  
_**•**__**a character quoting another character**_  
_**•**__**uncertainty, sarcasm; eg, "Let's see whose 'dog' this really belongs to..."**_  
_***Asterisks* are sound effects; eg, *BANG***_

_**So, I hope I managed to capture the characters and write plus describe well... Please leave reviews if you think I did good! (I'll leave a jar of cookies where you write reviews xD)**_

* * *

"So, now that you've caught me..." the blood-stained man wobbled to his feet and leaned heavily against the thick steel door.

"What are you going to do with me?"

The individual's wrists were cuffed, the handcuffs bit into his skin, causing even more bloodshed.

"Well, Light Yaga- no, Kira, of course you are having a fair trial" a silvery-headed youth flicked over a small, devilish looking figurine "But, it will be done in utmost secrecy".

"What about him?" asked a bulky blonde, restraining a weakly struggling, smaller male.

"I guess we'll have to give him a private trial, too".

The barely resisting, now former coworker of Kira's, like many in the warehouse was Touta Matsuda. He would have to be tried for assault. Whoever was taking the defense for Matsuda's case would be lucky; an easy, justifiable self-defense win.

"Near..." the blooded Kira stared directly into his opponent's eyes "Don't think you've won now".

"Oh, but I have, Kira" the young Near pushed a figurine resembling himself towards the fallen one "After all, what are you going to do without the Death Note?".

Kira held his breath and racked his brain for a rebuttal.

(Should I forfeit ownership? No, that won't do me any good...)

He casts his eyes on the collapse, dead ally who used the killing book like a mad scientist. Teru Mikami, lost his sanity and seeing his 'God' in true light, a weak, snivelling human. He had plunged his ballpoint pen into his heart, causing a rather painful way of successful suicide.

"Unfortunately, you have the right to a lawyer and a brief phone call just for the sake of choosing one".

"Hmph, I know exactly who to call, and exactly someone who will completely erase the charges I'm facing".

Near paused, with his finger hovering over the look alike figurine, "Who is this miracle worker?".

Kira grinned, a faint red sunset glow passed over his eyes.

"If I tell you, you'll just prevent them from representing me".

Kira cocked his head, allowing his fringe to cover his right eye with the crimson sunlight reflecting on the other.

"As Mikami had before said, '_Delete, delete, delete_'...".

* * *

"Nick! Your phone's going off!" a bubbly woman launched herself at a blue coat hanging on the couch.

"Don't just answer my phone without asking, Maya" Phoenix Wright snatched the phone from the energetic woman's hand.

"Awww, but it could be the call for winning the Steel Samurai drawing contest!"

"Wait, but I didn't enter any- ah, yes, this is Wright speaking" Phoenix switched to business mode for the sake of his 'flawless' reputation to the caller.

"Psshht, Nick you sound so Edgeworth-like" Maya giggled.

"Shut up Maya" growled Phoenix.

"Uh, sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I have a defense request..." the voice on the other end stated.

Phoenix pressed a finger to his lips as Maya continued to giggle up a storm.

"Go on"

"Well, um, I'm accused of being Kira and they're putting me on trial..."

Phoenix nearly dropped the phone.

"B-But that's crazy! Especially if the public hears about-"

"The public won't hear about this" the caller was firm "And I need your help"

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" Phoenix asked.

"Light, Light Yagami. Can you please hurry? Misa will be worried by now..."

"Okay, Mr Yagami, I'll see you soon"

"Oh, by the way, the trial is tomorrow"

"T-Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah, they decided my trial should happen as soon as possible..."

"Don't worry, Mr Yagami, we'll be there soon"

"Thank you, oh, and just call me Light"

"Right, Light, see you soon" Phoenix ended the call.

"I'm guessing a client?" Maya bounded over to Phoenix's side.

"Yup, and he's being tried for being Kira" replied Phoenix, putting on his coat.

"Kira?!" gasp Maya "B-But everybody loves Kira!"

"No they don't, they just fear him" Phoenix said bluntly "Anyway, we should get going... oh, and Maya?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"This trial is supposed to be kept secret from the public, so don't say anything about this case whatsoever, okay?"

"A secret? Don't worry, you can trust me!" Maya slapped the attorney on the back "C'mon, let's go!".

* * *

"Is that our client?" whispered Maya upon Phoenix and herself entering the room.

On the other side of the bulletproof glass, was a man who looked in his early twenties. His mop of brunette hair covered his face in the shade, and he wore a business suit which clashed with the rough detention centre background.

"Light... Yagami?" uttered Phoenix cautiously.

"H-Huh? Oh, it's you, Mr Wright" Light smiled warmly "Thanks for coming, have a seat"

"So, first question first..." Phoenix slid into the chair and snuck his hand into his pants pocket to feel the cool, smooth Magatama that lay within.

"Light, are you Kira?"

"...Look at me, Mr Wright, do I look like a mass murderer to you?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Light"

Light hung his head, "I guess I tried to forget that the world can be a cruel place where people manipulate and deceive... I'll just give it up, trying to believe it can be better..."

"So, I'll ask again, are you Kira?"

"Light...?" Phoenix leaned forward "Light, answer me"

(Could he be Kira?)

"...H-Huh? You think I'm Kira?! Of course not!"

***CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG***

(P-Psyche-Locks?!)

Five ominous black Psyche-Locks, with their chains wrapped around Light like a steely snake. Weighing him down with unknown burden.

(These Psyche-Locks... I've never seen this shade of them!)

"What's wrong, Mr Wright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" remarked Light, unaware of the locks scattered on himself.

"Psyche-Locks, Nick?" Maya whispered quietly into Phoenix's ear.

"F-Five black ones..." Phoenix gulped "He didn't commit all those murders... did he?".

"Ahh!" exclaimed Maya "I've heard a bit on these ones, and um, sorry Nick but you can't remove these ones...".

"W-WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"What are you guys making so much fuss over?" Light asked "You don't think I did it, please don't tell me that my own lawyer doesn't believe me either!"

"It's difficult to believe in you, if you could see what I see right now..."

"What?!"

Phoenix pulled the faintly glowing green jewel from his pocket.

"This Magatama allows me to see secrets hidden in a person's heart... unfortunately, when you replied that you weren't Kira, five big black locks rose and wrapped you with chains"

"That's insane! Why can't I feel or see these locks then?"

"Think of them as spiritual locks"

"Oooh! Nick!" Maya called excitedly "I remember more now! These locks hold a secret the person isn't even aware of!"

"What was I thinking?" Light buried his face in his hands "I should of chosen a defense attorney like Marvin Grossberg or something..."

"Look, Light hold on to my Magatama for a moment" Phoenix slid the curved gem through a gap under the glass window.

"I'm holding it" Light held up the Magatama.

"Now, ask me a question that I probably won't tell you the truth to"

"Uh... Mr Wright, do you think I'm Kira?"

***CLANG CLANG CLANG***

"Gaaaaahh!" Light fell out of his chair.

"Light, you okay there?"

"I never should of doubted you! Three massive red locks and a maze of chains are surrounding you right now!" yelled Light, with interest and confusion shining in his eyes.

"I basically saw these locks, except there were five, and they were black"

"Well, since you did say that these locks hide the truth, I'm guessing you think I'm Kira" Light sighed as he slid the Magatama back to its owner "Maybe I'm the only person who believes I'm not Kira..."

"Light..." Phoenix began.

"No no no, I get it, I used my one phone call, I guess I'll have to get used to a prison cell..."

"Light, listen to me!" Phoenix shout suddenly, stood up and pressed his hands against the sturdy glass "I will defend you, no matter if the real Kira ends up killing us, I should trust my clients completely!".

"Mr Wright-"

"That's right!" Maya joined in "The black Psyche-Locks are secrets that a person doesn't even know about themselves! A-And maybe you're hiding something about Kira that you subconsciously thought when you answered the question!"

Light banged his head against the glass.

"My family and friends don't even know I'm here..." Light's voice quivered "I can only rely and trust you, Mr Wright... oh, and you too, Maya"

"Come on!" Maya tugged Phoenix's arm "Let's go gather some evidence!"

"W-Wait!" yelled Light "Go to the SPK headquarters, they have all the evidence you'll need..."

"Thanks Light"

Phoenix could just see the tears dripping off Light's chin in the split moment he had before Maya dragged him out of the Detention Centre

(Don't worry, Light, I'll find the real Kira, and force him to face his crimes under the eyes of the presiding Judge)

(Just please, believe in us...)

* * *

"You say you're defending L-Light Yagami?" the receptionist stammered "Hold on, I'll get Near for you..."

(Near? What sort of name is that?)

"Ah, yes, I see" the voice on the phone buzzed "Let them through"

The receptionist gestured the duo to the opening elevator.

"It's automatically set to the floor you'll be meeting in, so don't press any buttons" warned the receptionist.

"Thank you"

Phoenix and Maya stepped into the brightly lit elevator, no music was playing, leaving them in a suspenseful silence.

"So, Nick, what do you think this 'Near' guy is like? Did he choose his own name because he was always... Near-by?!" Maya laughed at her own joke.

"Well, if he's the detective that pointed Light as Kira, then he can't be very smart" replied Phoenix, ignoring Maya's annoying laughter.

"I beg to differ, Phoenix Wright" a boyish voice echoed.

"Aggghhhh!" simultaneously screeched Maya and Phoenix.

"Welcome, Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey" the voice spoke again "If you wish to speak with me, please walk down the hallway"

(We're already here?!)

"Ah, yes, coming" Phoenix jogged down the hallway hastily, towing Maya behind him.

A silver haired boy sat in the middle of the room, occupying himself with building blocks and tiny, handmade figures. He placed the only store-bought figurine on the smallest tower of blocks, before flicking down a large tower with the blue figure that stood on it fell down with it. Three other people stood in the room, who eyed Phoenix and Maya with caution.

"Awww, what an adorable boy! He looks around Pearl's age!" gushed Maya, kneeling down to a silvery headed youth.

"...Maya Fey... do you know how old I am?" the boy asked.

"T-That voice... Near is just a child?!" Phoenix exclaimed.

(That would explain his choice arrest Light as Kira...)

"I'm eighteen years of age, and very capable of being a detective" answered Near.

(Did he read my thoughts just now?!)

"Oh, well you're still cute, anyway!" Maya tugged on Near's cheek roughly.

"Thank you for the compliment, could you stop pulling my cheek, maybe?" Near batted Maya's hand away with surprising speed "Thank you again".

"In any case, before I give you our evidence, Mr Wright, I want to ask you if you believe Light Yagami isn't Kira"

"...Of course I don't think he's Kira! Nobody knows who Kira is or how he kills! And if he were Kira, you would of been dead before you could of arrested him!"

"Do you think we'd make a false arrest like that?!" the biggest of the three bystanders, a blonde male yelled at Phoenix.

Near raised his hand, "Commander Rester, it's fine, we might be able to change their minds once they see the evidence".

"Though, Mr Wright, you hesitated before answering, do you have any doubts?" Near smiled.

"I have no doubts that my client is not Kira!" stubbornly replied Phoenix.

"I guess I've got to show you it then, bring it here"

The only other woman in the room scurried off to a safe underneath the metal desks and entered the pin. She withdrew a thin bag which she then carried over and gave to Near.

"This" Near snapped on gloves dramatically and took the contents of the bag.

"...A notebook..." Phoenix watched in disbelief "Does it have my client's confession?"

"No, it has written the names of everybody who was in the room with him at his time of arrest"

"Then I don't see any harm-"

"Please, let me finish, Mr Wright" interrupted Near "Every name but his, plus, this is a replica of the real murder weapon"

"So, a book was the murder weapon?"

"Actually, yes, it was given to Mr Yagami by a God of Death which has the power to kill anybody with only a name and face"

"...I can't believe this, books can't kill anybody" Phoenix paused "Well... there was that one time a classmate chucked his textbook out the classroom window which... knocked me out..."

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Near asked, causing several simultaneous gasps.

"Commander Rester, what death row inmates are scheduled to have their executions today?"

"Uh, give me a minute..." Rester typed a couple of keyboard lines.

Commander Rester leaned forward to read the fine print displaying on the monitors more easily.

"We've got... a Mr Jeremy White and Renzo Kumagai"

"Wait, you're actually going to just... kill someone?!" Maya cried "Isn't that murder?!"

"Usually, yes, but under these circumstances, I am merely carrying out an execution" calmly replied Near.

"But, Near" the last bystander, a dark haired male coughed to cover his shaky voice "Can't we just let them touch a piece of the Death Note?"

"That was my second plan, Gevanni, but I see no harm in letting them" Near placed a tiny book with the collapsed blue figurine "Lidner, the sample, please"

The female bystander who had given Near the replica Death Note, ran past Phoenix and Maya to the elevator, entered, then pressed a floor before the view of her was blocked by the solid metal elevator doors.

"While we're waiting, Mr Wright, may I tell you, what I know of Light Yagami?" suggested Near.

"I would need to know the connection" Phoenix answered "Go right ahead"

"Well, this is supposed to be classified, but as Mr Yagami's lawyer, I must reveal it..."

"...I originally knew Light Yagami, as L, but when he first introduced himself as L over voice filters, I had already deduced that this L wasn't the real one. With profiles on each member of the Japanese Task Force meant to track down and capture Kira, it was obvious that Light Yagami was the second L. He even later admitted it"

"After a series of information swaps, one of the task force members, whose name I will not disclose, called me to say that he was suspicious of Light Yagami being Kira. Light Yagami had already been accused of being Kira once before, and voluntarily detained himself to prove his innocence. After fifty days locked from the outside world, he was finally released, as the killing spree had resumed as normal, even after his release was pushed back just in case, all while Mr Yagami was incarcerated. His partner, Misa Amane, had also received similar treatment on suspicion on being the second Kira, who can kill with only a person's face in mind, but was also released"

"After the release, Mr Yagami and L teamed up to track down Kira more efficiently with both of their superior intellect working as one. But as a precaution, L chained himself to Mr Yagami, this was also done so Mr Yagami would share the same fate if L was killed by Kira"

"After a while, they had finally cornered Kira, a Yotsuba executive who was doing the killings to further benefit the company. A plan was set to capture the Yotsuba Kira, which succeeded. Unfortunately, this Kira was killed by the real one, with valuable evidence dying with him"

"This is when, the Japanese Task Force acquired the Yotsuba Kira's Death Note. It's authenticity didn't need to be tested as the entire force witnessed Yotsuba Kira killing a traffic police officer when his hand was thought to be searching for his driver's licence in his briefcase"

"Wait wait wait" Phoenix interrupted "Let me take a breather, you've said so much information already, I can barely handle it"

"Same here" Maya agreed "My brain is complaining about how confused it is"

"Anyway, how does this 'Yotsuba Kira' relate to you?" asked Phoenix.

"I'm getting to that, please be patient Mr Wright" replied Near.

"As I was saying, the Japanese Task Force acquired a Death Note. Inside was rules written by a Shinigami, or to English speakers, a God of Death. At the time, L was sceptical over if all the rules were real, and asked the Shinigami who had previously owned the notebook, the Shinigami lied. This is further evidence against Light Yagami, as the Shinigami would of only lied to protect Kira"

"Soon after, I, alongside a friend, received news of L's death, caused by the Shinigami writing his name in the notebook. This pushed us to pursue Kira, my friend and I went different ways, but with the same goal in mind"

"A while later, my friend tipped me off to the knowledge of two of the rules in the notebook, being fakes. These rules were the ones that completely cleared suspicion of Mr Yagami and Miss Amane of having possessed the book in the first place as Kira"

The elevator chimed, attracting the attention of everybody in the room. Once it slowly opened, Linder ran out, with a tiny plastic ziplock bag in hand.

"Near, I've got it for you" announced Lidner. She passed the bag to Near, and additionally gave him a pair of tweezers.

"It's a little hard to get out with fingers, so I figured it would be easier to use these instead"

"Thank you" Near extracted a tiny tear of paper, no bigger than the head of a needle, and placed it in front of the eyes of Phoenix.

"Now, Mr Wright..." began Near.

"Would you like to meet a God of Death?".

* * *

_**AN: How did I do?! How did I do?! I WANT TO KNOOOOW! xD**_

_**Okay, I really want to know whether this worked or not and if I managed to get the characters to... well... act like themselves. If I've badly screwed up, then please don't hurt me! *hides behind Ryuk***_

_**Oh, right, please review if you want more and if there is any thing I need to improve on (I really appreciate it!) **_

_**Thanks for reading! :3**_


End file.
